


Secret Love

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds out Clark is in love with a man...but who is it?  He applies his amazing detective skills to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

"Clark." Batman's rough voice stopped Superman dead in his tracks in the hallway of the Watchtower. The black-clad vigilante strode up to him, cape swirling like shadows.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"During the fight, that magician said that you had a secret that would destroy you if you didn't share it with the rest of us. What was he talking about?"

Superman leaned against the silvery wall and crossed his arms. "Nothing," he said, somewhat sullenly.

Batman drew closer, glaring. "He said specifically 'a secret of the heart,' Clark. What have you been keeping from us?"

Red was creeping into Clark's cheeks, but he glowered back at the Dark Knight and said nothing.

A black fist banged into the wall beside Kal's head. "For the sake of the team, Kal, you _will_ tell me."

Clark bit his lip. "He might have been referring to the fact that...that I'm in love," he blurted out.

"With Lois Lane, yes, that's no secret--" started Batman, but the Kryptonian cut him off.

"No. Someone else." He hesitated. "Another man."

Batman's dark head drew back in surprise. "You've got a male lover?" Superman neither confirmed not denied that statement. "I hadn't caught this," muttered the World's Greatest Detective thoughtfully.

"No. You hadn't."

"A male lover," Batman repeated, disbelief--and something else--creeping into his voice. He stared at Clark's face, very close to his own. "You--I mean--are you sure?"

"Am I--_what?"_

"I mean, that you're sexually attracted to him. Do you two...make out? Like this?" He tilted his head sideways and brought his mouth to Clark's.

Clark made a small, shocked sound, and opened his mouth--perhaps to protest--and Bruce took the opportunity to slip his tongue into it.

Clark didn't protest anymore.

A while later, Bruce pulled away. "Um, no," said Clark breathlessly. "We don't--um, we don't make out quite like that."

The cowl hid his cheeks, but it couldn't entirely hide the flush creeping across Batman's face. "Does he touch you? Like this?" He ran his hands down shining, silky cloth, across ribs and rock-hard muscles, shifting sideways at just the last second to come to rest on Clark's hips, fingers splayed and low, almost on his ass. Clark arched his back into the hands.

"He's never touched me like that," he muttered thickly.

Bruce's thumbs circled close to his sudden very intense erection, not touching. He leaned close and whispered into Clark's ear. "Do you fuck each other? Does he get to top you, the Man of Steel?" His breath was very hot. "Does he make you scream?"

Clark's breath hovered somewhere between panting and laughing. "Bruce. I don't have a lover."

A surprised noise. "But you said--"

"I said I was _in love_. You're the one who decided I had a lover." Clark looked at Bruce's face and smiled slightly. "I was just in love with someone in secret."

Bruce's mouth shaped the next question, but no sound came out.

"Who do you think, you idiot?" said Clark. And kissed him again.


End file.
